


Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Out of Me

by klatukatt



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Smoking, Swearing, Teenage AU, Underage Smoking, cannon typical swearing, seriously kids don't smoke - smoking is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Teenage AU of the Mechanisms.An unlikely bunch is stuck in Professor Carmella's Saturday detention. What mischief will they get up to?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Out of Me

It was a dull Saturday detention in Professor Carmella's classroom. The usual group of delinquents were at their posts. Jonny and Ashes were the worst, always smoking and picking fights and setting things on fire. Tim and Nastya made up the rest of their little gang. Tim was a good student but prone to fits of violence that the administrators suspected was due to issues at home but were unwilling to investigate. Nastya, likewise, was nearly a genius and won prizes for robotics at her old school but transferring to an entirely new country had kicked her teenage urge to rebel into high gear.  
These four together made a group of the meanest fifteen year olds the county had ever seen and Saturday detention was no stranger to them. They were not alone on this hot afternoon. Marius had been caught breaking into a teacher's office for some sort of prank. He was enjoying his day with the crew despite being two years older. A surprising addition was Ivy, a fourteen year old in advanced placement classes, and a soft-spoken nerd named Brian. When questioned Ivy simply said, "Teachers can't stand to be corrected," and Brian filled them in on the rest. Carmilla had it out for Ivy because she always read ahead and continued to read outside of the curriculum. They had gotten into an argument about a specific battle in some war that Carmilla wasn't ready to cover yet and Ivy's needling had earned her detention. As for Brian, he wanted to hear what Ivy had to say and would not stop arguing that everyone had a right to be heard.  
Lastly, there was an older girl named Raphaella who sat quietly by herself and flat out refused to tell the rest how she gained the professor's ire.  
The group spent most of their sentence being loud and rowdy; Professor Carmilla was notorious for ignoring her detainees despite how quick she was to hand out punishments.  
"I'm done with this," said Jonny, kicking his feet up on the desk. "Carmella is never going to fucking check in on us anyway."  
"She is breaking school policy by leaving us unattended for so long a period," Ivy informed them. "We would be within our rights to leave."  
"That's what I like to hear!" Jonny leaned back and glanced conspiratorially at the new faces. "What say we take off and head out to our lair?"  
Tim smacked Jonny. "It's not spooky enough to be a lair."  
"More like a junkyard," Ashes commented. "And I'm dying for a cigarette."  
"It's a beautiful spot," Nastya said, mostly to herself.  
Ivy and Brian hesitantly agreed and Marius jumped up, ready to go. "I'm game!"  
"Right! Then it's settled!" Jonny strolled up to the front of the classroom and as he passed by her desk said, "Come on, Raph, we're breaking you out."  
"It's Raphaella." She snapped her book shut sharply. "And I don't have any intention of staying behind. I don't want to be alone here when Professor Carmella gets back."  
Jonny laughed and just as he was about to reach the door he jumped back suddenly. "Fuck! How long have you been here?"  
Carmella's ten-year-old child had jumped in front of Jonny, blocking him from the door. None of the other children knew it's name, but they nicknamed it the Toy Soldier after the way it always strutted along after it's mother and the military style jacket it always wore.  
"Look out, kid, we're leaving." Jonny tried to loom over the Toy Soldier but it didn't quite work as he was only a couple inches taller. "What are you going to do, run and tell your mother?"  
The Toy Soldier shook its head seriously. It also didn't speak, much like a toy.  
"What then? Do you want to come with us?"  
It nodded eagerly. Jonny's sneer turned into a slight smile.  
"Nah, don't do that. It can't come with us." Ashes rolled her eyes. "It's way too young."  
Ivy interrupted. "Does that mean I'm too young as well?" she asked indignantly.  
"I mean, yeah," Ashes quipped back.  
An argument broke out. Nastya was in favor of kidnapping but only because it was Carmella's child; Ashes wanted to ditch all the younger ones, including Jonny, saying Marius could fill in; Raphaella got involved saying that if there was going to be smoking they could absolutely not expose a child to that sort of thing.  
"All Right!" Jonny finally bellowed. "We're not bringing anyone; we,” he gestured to his gang,” are leaving, and I take no responsibility for anyone who happens to follow along. I'm going to my awesomely cool hideout."  
Just as he finished Tim pushed Jonny down and sprinted down the corridor.  
"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, TIM!"

After about a mile following the boys as they casually punched each other, Ashes sidled over to Raphaella. "So, you're still here."  
"I'm keeping an eye on things."  
"Al'right then. Smoke?"  
Raphaella sighted and took it. "Thanks."  
They walked on in silence, smoking and watching Marius physically lift Jonny off Tim after a particularly nasty tackle.  
"So how did you get detention then?"  
"I wasn't in detention!" Raphaella blurted out. "I was watching..." She gestured at the Toy Soldier with her cigarette. It was leaping around the fight quick enough and far enough away not to catch a stray punch.  
"What? Why?"  
"My mum made me do it. I told her I didn't want to, and all it wants to do is hang around you lot while Carmella grades papers. She's worried it will get into trouble." Raphaella looked at the group she was in and sighed.  
"Ha! Yeah, it probably will even with someone looking after it." They kept going in silence a while more. "Say, since you are babysitting you probably know its name."  
There was a pause. "You know, I never thought to ask." Ashes and Raphella broke out in giggles and then coughing as they choked on their own smoke.

“Welcome to our mighty starship!” Jonny announced and was immediately shouted over. “Murderbus!” “Secret base!” “I call her Aurora.”  
It was an old, dented camper with all the tyres flat or missing and some of the windows taped over but was otherwise in good shape. Nastya flipped a switch and some of the lighting she installed came on. She would have to boot up the generator in a bit but the battery could run the lights for now.  
The kids shoved in and began touching everything they could. Most of the upholstery was in good condition and the gang had brought in pillows and throw blankets to make it even more comfortable. Raphaella suggested the Toy Soldier climb up into the loft bed (to keep it from bouncing all over the place) and Ivy and Brian joined, trying to find an out of the way space to observe. Marius ended up taking the rubbing alcohol and bandages from Tim as he struggled to clean the scrape on his forehead. Jonny was spread out in what appeared to be his normal seat on the floor. Ashes looked at him.  
“Well, we’ve managed to pack a whole crew in here,” they said. Nastya visibly smiled, as did the rest of the gang but it was the most remarkable on her face.  
Raphaella chuckled. “Next thing you could adopt kittens.” The Toy soldier squealed.  
“No!” Jonny yelled as the rest of them laughed. “No kittens. No animals of any kind. They make too much of a mess.”  
“So, eh, what do you do at your secret hideout?” Marius asked.  
“We play cards, set things on fire--”  
“--outside the van,” Nastya interrupted.  
“--outside,” Ashes continued. “We also tell stories.”  
“What kind of stories?” Ivy asked from her perch above.  
“Bad ones,” Tim said with a smirk. “Really nasty, violent stories that would make you sick.”  
“Sometimes love stories too,” Ashes cut him off.  
“Yeah, but Jonny’s not really good at those.” Tim smacked Jonny on the arm. “He’s only good at hubris.”  
“That doesn’t sound very fun,” said Marius wairily.  
Jonny sat up. “Oh it is.”  
“I don’t mind violence,” Ivy stated haughtily, “so long as it’s accurate.”  
“I’d like to hear one,” Brian voiced.  
“Something sweet.” Raphaella’s eyes glanced over Nastya again.  
“Bittersweet,” Ashes said with a laugh.  
“All right, all right.” Jonny grinned, thrilled to have a new audience. “You want to hear something wicked? Once upon a time in space…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this, but if anyone likes them as teenagers, please continue it!  
> (Also, seriously, don't smoke. It messes you up.)


End file.
